The Lucky Duck
by TheWizWriter
Summary: The Toon named Lucky had found himself into a contract that he soon regretted, but he found a way to make the best of it. (The name of the Story have been changed so please don't mind the incorrect names. The Character Miss Fancy belongs to Acyrotin and Miss Bubbles Wildspeed Belongs to StarshineMLP)
1. Chapter 1 Fascination

Natural Intelligence

Ch. 1 Fascination

There was a Toon named Lucky Ducky, but most people just called him Lucky. He was a medium build and was kinda scrawny. His feathers were a light green color.

Lucky was a Strange Toon. He was only around 40 laff and he never thought that destroying the cogs wasn't necessarily the right thing to do. But, he had to do it, he was just a Toon after all, and the Toon Council had passed the Anti-cogism Act not too long ago. But, Lucky had an Unhealthy fascination for the cogs. He always wanted to talk to one, just out of sheer curiosity. But, there was nowhere a Toon and cog could talk without being called… Suspicious… So Lucky tried to come up with a plan. Then, it came to him. He could just take parts of a cog from the other Toons that were battling on the street and build his own! But then he realized that the Toons from the battle would think strangely about it and maybe report it to the Toon Resistance Rangers.

Lucky was pacing back and forward, from one end of the room to the other. The only sound that accompanied him at this time of night, was the sound of the ticking from an old grandfather clock in his living room. Minutes turned to Hours and Hours turned to days, and he still couldn't find the perfect plan. Sullen by that fact he went back do some more Toon-Task.

Even though Lucky could never find the perfect plan he was always thinking about it. Then, Lucky remembered something, it is nothing more than a rumor, but it was something. He remembered some higher Toons were talking about some place near the docks, Something that seemed to be… more Cogy than usual… Lucky reached into his pockets and pulled out a Porta-hole. He threw it to the ground and jumped in has he felt the world flipping around him. He come up through the ground and his feet safely touched the ground. He could smell the salt water of the docks nearby and felt the rickety board beneath his feet.

Maybe 10 minutes had passed as Lucky went from the docks, through Acorn Acres, and to the Mini-golf courses. He looked around and then he saw it, But he wondered how he missed it, The entrance to Bossbot HQ. Lucky was just staring at it, blankly… Then he started to walk inside. On the other side the air was sour even though there weren't any factories anywhere nearby. Few tall but thin trees with leaves that had taken in so much pollution that they were tinted a greyish-green color were lined up next to a stone brick path that lead to the courtyard of the HQ. In the center of the courtyard was a large fountain with oil shooting out of four gears in each corner. In the center of the fountain was a statue of a Big Cheese Swinging a golf club. The courtyard was barren… There was nothing else in sight besides 3 golf carts.

Lucky started to walk towards one of them. He stopped to read the sign above it.. " Front Three". He took a seat and grabbed ahold of the steering wheel and lightly tapped the gas as the golf cart disappeared into the blackness of one of the Cog golf courses.


	2. Chapter 2 Contract Unknown

Natural Intelligence

Ch. 2 Contract Unknown

The air was surprisingly… clean on the golf courses, either that or Lucky was getting use to the smell of the polluted air. All of the "Grass" on the golf course was grey with strange green slouches on the ground here and there. The walls were covered with vines throughout the whole course. strange shrubs cut into all different shapes and sizes, some that should seemed to be from a toddler's toy, were aligned against the wall. Lucky walked into this large open area which was still walled off. At the far side of the fairway was a large steel security door which was rusted in many places. Lucky was standing around examining the door trying to figure out how he could get the door to open. Lucky then pulled out a fire hose and pointed it towards the door. The water came rushing out of the hose, Lucky was standing his ground then he felt the sensation of being above it. For a short time instead of Lucky controlling the hose it controlled him slinging, him from one side to another till suddenly he stopped. But instead of him being stopped by him hitting the ground, he hit the security door, leaving a pretty impressive sized dent in the steel for a toon of his size. But, he was no longer conscious.

After a short bit of time he awoke, he made sure to try to check his laff-meter. 38 of 40. It didn't do much to him besides give him some physical trauma, other than that, he was fine. He stood back up and dusted himself off and started to step through a gap he had made through the security door. Lucky turned the next corner to see a Downsizer putting at a golf hole. The Downsizer began to say.

"Caddie, go fetch my clubs, we're heading to the next hole soon."

Lucky, slowly started to look around the course to see where, or what, the Caddie is.

"Come on, we don't have all day"

Lucky ran over to the bag of golf clubs and started to move them to the Cog's golf cart. He sat the bag on the back of the cart and tried his best to hide in the backseat.

"Benjamin, what's my score so far?"

The cog was given no response.

"Benjamin?" The cog said as he turned around to see that his Caddie had either ditched him or was left behind. The cog stopped the cart and started to look around to see if he could see his companion.

"Ah, Ha!" The Downsizer had said has he pulled Lucky out of the back of the cart by the leg.

"A Toon? Should have known one of you pests would have been involved with this!"

"No, No! Sir, your have it all wrong! I haven't done anything!" Lucky answered in panic.

"Quite! Tell me one reason i should trust you… You are just a toon" The Downsizer said while folding his arms.

"Well, I…" Lucky tried to find the way to muster up an answer to give the towering Bossbot. Lucky reached into a bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen. The pen was a commonly found red fountain pen that most cogs used, and he acted as if he was ready to take some notes.

"I… I really have always wanted to do some research on the Cogs. I had always found you metallic businessmen interesting. The way you can industrialize and simply fine work so easy! And before you ask, no, by research I don't mean research on how to make Cogs explode faster…"

The Downsizer stood there looking down onto the Toon that was almost one half of his height.

"Sir, I'll even sign into a contract to be able to work with you!" Lucky's eyes were filled with glee, even in the face of death, the Toon was happy just to talk to a cog.

The Downsizer stuck out his hand with a small smirk and said "Mr. Toon, you might have made yourself a new acquaintance"

Lucky meet hands with the Downsizer and said "The names Lucky, If you would please."

"Jeremy."

"Well, it was certainly a pleasure of meeting you Jeremy!"

"Lucky… Would you care to be my Caddie for the rest of my Golf game?"

"Sure!"

"Lucky, use that pen and paper of yours to take score."


	3. Chapter 3 No Terms Of Service

Natural Intelligence  
Ch. 3 No Terms Of Service

A few hours had passed while Lucky was being the Caddie for Jeremy. Once Jeremy finished the Front Three. He moved to the next course, and after that, the next. The already dark grey sky was darker and the air was feeling colder. Of course cold meant nothing to someone made of metal. Jeremy had finally walked out of the so called "Back Nine" putting his 6 Iron back into his bag.

"So, what would my score be?" The Cog asked.

The par of the three courses was a total of 65, Jeremy's total number of strokes was 63, two strokes under par.

"63." The small Toon said.

"63?! Strange I thought I would have done better than that. Anyway, It's time for you come see your contract." The Cog was saying as he was packing up any golf clubs he had left behind.

"Wait, what? Already? We had just made the deal not too long ago!" The Toon was frantically trying to pack the rest of his things into his bag.

"Well Lucky, You are one of the first toons to show an interest in our line of business, so my Supervisor has already prepared a contract upon your negotiation with me." The Cog had a strange smirk on his face, like he knew something he didn't… 

Lucky was soon led to the entrance of the Bossbot Clubhouse. This towering Building resembled an old castle, with a stone path leading all the way up to the elevator. Lucky and the Downsizer were standing on the platform of the elevator waiting to for the doors to close. After the doors had shut, Lucky felt the elevator lurch upward and slowly start to ascend. The doors to the elevator had opened again and he was greeted by a room with a white floor and walls with stacks of box piled high to the ceiling. Rows of storage shelves were stacked full with oil cans. There were a few Cogs working on the floor, as he walked by they were just staring. A large dark oak door opened to reveal a cog that was sitting at a table still writing something down.

"Ah, you've finally arrived. I'm am glad to make your acquaintance." The Cog said. The Cog was a foot or so taller than Jeremy. With a head that was very small Lucky had to try not to laugh at it. But, he did know what Model of Cog it was, A Headhunter, Headhunters are Cogs that searched for new employees to add to the Corporate ladder. Lucky was guessing he was next…

"Jeremy? Was this the Toon you talked to me about?" The Headhunter asked

"Yes sir, And he has agreed to sign into our contract." Jeremy said giving the Headhunter a strange look.

"Wonderful! I'll retrieve his contract now." The Headhunter reach into a pocket inside his suit, pulling out a sheet of paper and unfolding it, and laying it out upon the table.

"Well Toon, I'll need you to sign here." Lucky began to write his name. "Here." He wrote again. "And here." And he did so.

"Thank you! I hope you have a wonderful day." The Cog snatch up the sheet of paper and folded back into a way that it would fit into his pocket.

"Well Lucky." Jeremy started "Looks like you might have a chance to do your 'Research' after all."

At that point both of the Cogs left into a room that had a door that read. "Employees Only" Lucky was just sitting at one of the tables, waiting on one of them to return with the news about his contract. An Hour had passed while he was waiting. He was slowly falling asleep on one of the banquet tables and no one seemed to care if he was awake or not.


	4. Chapter 4 The Other Toon

Natural Intelligence

Ch. 4 The Other Toon

So, today is my first day on the job. I'm actually really excited! Even though I am just doing some desk work, but I get to see how the cogs deal with work from the top tier models! A Big Cheese named Jack Swissly was going to be my mentor because I was just an intern after all. I still haven't seen the terms of my contract… I don't know if that's a good or bad thing really. It was around 5:30 AM when I arrived at the entrance to one of the many Bossbot offices near the HQ. I was given a briefcase to carry papers and other documents around with me.

The building I was going to work in wasn't all that fancy. It looked like any average Bossbot building you would see out on the streets of ToonTown. The building was in the shape of a tie yet it is still able to function as an office. I walked inside. When I got in, Jack was there to greet me and any other Interns that were working with me today.

"Hello and welcome to one of the many marketing buildings of Bossbot HQ. I'm Jack Swissly, and I will be your mentor today. Today will be simple, you will be doing desk work for most of the day. There will be a break 3 hours into work today. Now, follow me." The Big Cheese walked into a hallway which led down to the elevator. In between each door were pictures of different Cogs. Each one of them had apparently gotten some sort of award for the company. There was even a picture of Jack!

Then we got to the room we we're going to work on, room 4-2B. The room is filled with cubicles. Jack led me to my cubicle which already had some papers for me to do on the desk. I sat down on the black office chair and pulled out my fountain pen. I started to exam one of the papers on my desk. It was intructions of what I was to do. Basically a to do list, but in a much more professional way.

I was to sort all the papers in my filing cabinet alphabetical, make a chart on resources the company was needing to buy and their prices from most expensive to the least, and to take the file marked with a stamp to the Sellbot Towers. It seemed to be a strange list of things for an intern to do but hey, research is research I guess.

So I started to sort out the files from the filing cabinet. The more I sorted them, the stranger I felt while I read their names. There were files with names like Operation Doomsday, and Bossbot HQ expansion to Acorn Acres. I just put the files in order. I didn't try anything. It wasn't because I feared that if I had taken those files I might die, no it was more just out of respect really.

The next task for me to do was that chart… I had turned on my computer and the monitor. As I looked around the desktop of the computer, I had seen a bunch of different folders and programs, but I just went straight to a folder marked "Expenses". Inside the folder was a few notepads with the titles of Inports/Outports, Steel Price Increase, And Copper wiring sources.

As I began working, I heard Jack say "Hey Toon, go ahead and take this message to The Sellbot Towers." As he picked up the file sitting next to me. "It's of great importance."

"Yes, Sir." I said as I took the file from the Big Cheese's hand, and started towards the elevator. The elevator stopped and the door opened. A pencil pusher walked into the elevator. He was doing some sort of crossword which was on the back of a newspaper. I couldn't help but notice the fact that he seemed stumped by one of the words.

"Sir? You need any help?" The Cog looked up from the newspaper and he looked a bit surprised by the fact that I was a toon.

"Um… Sure. I need another word for numerous that starts with a P." 

"Hm… Try Populus." I had said. The expression on the Cogs face was of surprise. Apparently I had given him the right word! 

"Wow! That was correct! Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. The names Mark. You?" 

"The name's Lucky. Nice to meet you." I said as I stretched out my hand for a handshake. As the Cog's hand meet mine he explained that he worked in the room next to the one I was working in. I found it interesting that ever since I had signed that contract, none of the Cogs acted hostile towards me, but I had put that aside.

It had taken me an hour or so to get from the Bossbot HQ to Daisy's Garden and from The Garden to Sellbot HQ. The HQ's air was extremely foul smelling because there was a factory nearby that was always on production, but what had caught my eyes was a massive building that was made up of 5 different Towers. Each tower was taller than the last. I walked into the gate that was to the right of the main Courtyard. While I was still in Bossbot HQ, I was given Jack's access card. I had no clue on what I was supposed to do with it, but as I looking for an entrance a model Glad Hander was walking closer than me.

"I presume that you're the messenger we've been given much word about?" The Cog asked  
"Yes Sir." I responded 

"Well, follow me." The Cog walked through this huge corridor that had the sellbot emblem above the entrance, And a huge head, of whom I presumed was the rumored boss of all Cogs The Chairman, made of steel on a platform above. The Cog walked into the factory grounds and took me all the way to the left of the factory.

"This is the entrance" The Glad Hander pushed a brick into the wall and a scanner appeared that was for the access card. As I was taken into the worker's entrance for the Sellbot Towers.  
"This entrance takes you everywhere in the building. The entrance outside is just for Cogs that are getting promotions." The Glad Hander walked off was in walked into the worker's entrance. There was Name Dropper working as a receptionist. I stopped to asked her what floor the V.P.'s office was on.

"Excuse me miss but, what floor would the V.P.'s office be on?"

"Oh, great… another Toon…" The Name Dropper sighed "Tower five, floor 18"

Another Toon? What could she have meant by that? Was there another Toon working for the Cogs? Who knows, I just had to get to the V.P. Once I got the Tower 5's elevator It took quite some time before I finally made it to floor 18. I walked a bit and I saw the door to the V.P.'s office. It was massive with the design of a gear in the center, but the door was locked. I heard the sound of shoes clicking on the shiny concert. Then I saw her, the other Toon. She was a coral colored cat. She was wearing a gray suit top with black buttons, a black skirt, and black platform shoes.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting another Toon to ever come into here. I'm Miss Fancy Petelbubble, but just call me Miss Fancy." The cat said.

"The names Lucky." I said. I showed her the files and Jack's access card. She walked over to her desk and pushed a button on the bottom of it. The giant door slowly started to opened. I walked inside. There was a spiral staircase that went all the way up the his office.

"Stairs… so they put elevators everywhere else but here." I said to myself as is started the ascent. 


	5. Chapter 5 Storm Sellbot

Natural Intelligence

Chp. 5 Storm Sellbot

I waited for thirty minutes to an hour for the V.P. to arrive. I mostly sat in a chair at the very front end of the table and just spun around, but with a sudden crash from a nearby room, I quickly looked towards a giant metal door on the left side of the room which was somehow opened by a Doodle, a pet to the toons. It jumped onto the meeting table and quickly hopped down the staircase. A few seconds after, I could hear the sound of glass shattering.

"Ugh, I hate those pests…" The V.P. said under his breath. The V.P. is a cog who is transported on a set of tank like treads with a platform in between them. Above that are four suspensions that keep his actually body lifted up.

"I am terribly sorry for the Inconvenience, those things keep finding their way in here and it's driving me crazy. I presume that you are the messenger the C.E.O. told me of?" The V.P. said as his head spinned from angry to happy.

"Y-Yes Sir. I have the file in my briefcase." I replied as I laid it down on the table.

"Finally, we've been waiting for that file for the longest time. I'm glad you ha-" The V.P. was cut off by the sound light turning off and of a Doodle whining was in the distance. " Oh what now!?" The V.P. asked in confusion. The V.P. started towards his office. "Follow me. I don't want you to get out of my sight…".

We traveled through this office and out onto the very top of Sellbot Towers. You could see all they way to the Gardens.

"Run…" The V.P. said.

"What?"

"I said go! Get out of here! Take that Briefcase with you!"

I ran back inside and grabbed the briefcase. I quickly made my escape down the staircase, out into the Meeting room's lobby, and to the elevator. Once I left the complex I was meet with a strange sight. There were two tall cogs wear black suits. They both just…Stared at me... Seconds later I was thrown out of the HQ onto the sidewalk of the Gardens… I was thankful that I got out of that alive. For some reason those cogs didn't seem to be to friendly to newcomers… especially ones that are toons…

I stood up and grabbed my things and quickly made it behind the nearest building. I realized that if I was seen still wearing my business clothes I would have been arrested… I was about to teleport back to my estate when I heard something come towards the HQ. Toons… Crowds of them… all of them were running into the Sellbot HQ… As I teleported away I got a friend request. I just accepted it not really caring.


	6. Chapter 6 Nearly Compromised

Natural Intelligence

Chp. 6 Nearly Compromised

It's been three days since the beginning of what the Toons called "Operation Storm Sellbot". I've been wondering how the Cogs were holding up with the constant bombardment of toons and if the toon that was working for them was okay or if she gotten captured… I was just sitting around my estate waiting for any sort of memo to come through my email on something I was to do.

Then, I got the idea that instead of just waiting, maybe I should start to prepare for anything that I may have to do. Get food, clothing, or anything that can be useful. So I went into my bedroom, grabbed my briefcase and left it open on my bedside table. I went to start gathering what all that I needed when I received a notification; " _Dinnerbone is coming to visit you._ " In complete rush and shock, I quickly shoved everything inside of my briefcase and slid it under my bed. Soon after, Dinnerbone hopped out of his black vortex and onto the redwood floor in my estate.

Dinnerbone is a short, brown horse; who wore blue jean shorts and a yellowish button up. On top of his head, a large straw hat; on his feet, black sneakers. "Howdy Lucky, where've you been? You randomly removed me from your friends list, but I saw you on my way into Sellbot HQ I saw your nametag and quickly re-added you. So, how've you been buddy?"

"U-Um, I've been okay I guess." This was all I could stutter out while looking around to see if I missed anything. I thought all was good, but Dinnerbone continued to say:

"What's this?" Dinner spoke as he pointed at the cog-like suit hanging on the hook on my bedroom door."

"Oh, that? I've been… researching… on how to make the cog disguises more effective, as well as comfortable."

"Ah, so you say." Dinnerbone said as he inspected the suit… making gallons of sweat pour down my face. "This is actually quite impressive, anything else that you've been working on, lucky?"

"Y-You could say that, Dinnerbone, but that's going to left as a secret." yes, a very big secret that NO ONE shall know of, except the cogs, of course. "You have anything planned, Dinner?"

Dinnerbone looked down at the watch on his wrist, and looked at the time. "Well doodles! I forgot I was supposed to go fishing with Robert in fifteen minutes. You care to join Lucky?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm not even close to a laff boost yet…" This was true, but as well as not. I knew full and well how easy it was to get the first laff boost from fishing, but any extra laff in my meter could make the cogs suspicious of my actions.

"Yeah… speaking of laff, you've been the same laff for a few weeks now, what the hell is that?" This was a good point, how was I supposed to explain this. I really feel like Dinnerbone is freaking Cindy Lou Who from the Grinch, asking stupid questions like this.

"Well you see, my horse friend, I've simply just been too caught up with my… projects… so I didn't have any available time to get said _laff boosts_." I said hunched over like some sort of villain. Dinnerbone just stared at me… Then bursted out laughing.

"Wow, you still have the same sense of humor, huh?" I really had no idea what he was talking about. I haven't actually laughed in a week or two… I'm surprised that i haven't lost the ability to laugh. "Anyway Lucky, I better get going before I'm late." Dinnerbone pulled out a Port-a-hole and disappeared. I began to hide my suit somewhere before anyone else decided to pay me a another visit. Afterwards everything was quiet...


	7. Chapter 7 The Detective

Natural Intelligence

Chp. 7 The Detective

"See ya later Robert!" Dinnerbone said as he was walking away from a fishing dock in ToonTown Central.

"Same time next week then?" An amber dog asked as he was picking up his things.

"Sure!" Dinnerbone replied enthusiastically.

"Alright, see you then!" Robert replied as he left for his office. His office is a small slightly run-down building in the center of Loopy Lane. "Robert & Co. Detective Agency" The sign read from above the door. "Home sweet home." Robert muttered as he walked into the building. He took a deep breath as he prepared for another day of work. He walked into his office pulling out a chair.

"Um… Sir?" A voice said from the hallway.

"Hm?" Robert replied looking at the door to see his assistant standing in the doorway.

"We've gotten some reports from Toon HQ about a couple of toons who haven't turned in toontasks in a few months, and they seem to disappear quite often." The mouse said as he handed Robert two files with the names of toons.

"Strange… It's not everyday we get this kind of report." He said as he opened the first file. The file had a picture of a green duck and the name of the suspect, Lucky Ducky. The second file is of a coral cat, suspect name, Miss Fancy Petalbubble. "I'll definitely have to look into this, Because this behavior is too suspicious to ignore..." Robert said, raising an eyebrow at the files in suspicion.

 _Knock Knock._ "Coming!" Lucky said walking to his front door. Opening the door, Lucky sees an amber dog standing there.

"Hello there Mr. Lucky, My name is Robert, and I work at the detective agency on Loopy Lane, I just have a few questions for you..." Robert said, slightly raising an eyebrow at Lucky.

"U-Um… Okay." Lucky said slightly worried but letting the detective in.

The detective showed Lucky a copy of the file he had "So... I've been getting reports about you and another toon, According to these files... You two haven't turned in a toontask for months... Care to explain this?" He said, raising an eyebrow at Lucky in suspicion, stepping a little closer.

"W-Well… I've been… _working_ … on a way to make cog disguises more comfortable for toons."

"Really now? Mind if I see?" The detective replied, folding his arms, he doesn't seem to be buying it.

"Um… Sure!" Lucky runs off into his bedroom and shuts the door. He walks out into the main room of his house wearing a cotton replica of a bossbot suit.

Robert inspected his suit, looking up and down as he slowly walked around Lucky "Hmm... Very impressive..." He complimented, smiling a little.

"Ah, thank you sir," Lucky said, fidgeting slightly. "I have put a lot of effort into it."

"... You seen nervous... Oh, it must be because a detective just randomly showed up at your front door!" He added, throwing his head back in laughter "Sorry about that!" He apologized.

"I-It's no problem…" Lucky said trying to crack a smile.

Robert slowly stopped laughing, wiping a few stray tears away "Well... I hope you have a great day, Thank you for your time." He said, walking to the front door.

As the detective left, Lucky let out a sigh of relief. "Oh that was so close… I need to be more careful…"

As Robert entered his office again, He called for his assistant "Jerry!" He yelled.

"Yes!?" The Mouse responded back.

"I need you to go to the ToonHQ, Tell them to have some toons keep an eye on Lucky Ducky, Something about him _Rubs_ me the wrong way..." He said, looking at the file for Lucky again.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that."

"Oh, And tell them to make sure that the toons come to my office to report on his activity... This may be my most important case yet..." The detective added, closing the file up and putting it in a drawer.


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Move

Natural Intelligence

Chp. 8 The Big Move

It's the first day after the Sellbots have recovered from Operation Storm Sellbot, And I've been seeing more Sellbots out on the streets of Toontown. So I decided to pay them a visit back at their Headquarters. I went to Toontown Central so I could walk to Daisy's Garden, since didn't have teleport access, but as I walked toward the tunnel, I saw a few toons watching from a distance… I really have no idea why… It kinda creeped me out.

"Hmm… It must have been that detective… He must be suspicious... I need to act nonchalant…" I was thinking. I normally walked towards the HQ instead of the tunnel, but when I got inside there were 5 toons all trying to act natural. I walked up to the HQ Officer then heard.

"You got anything yet?" Quietly from the other side of the room. It seemed like it was from a walkie-talkie.

I handed a single task into the Officer and started to leave, but I heard someone reply to the voice

"He's on the move." I picked up the pace as I moved towards the tunnel. As I made it to the other side It didn't seem like I was being followed, So I made my way through the streets.

"He's heading towards the gardens." A Ranger said to Robert over comms.

"Hmm... What business does he have there...?" Robert said suspiciously, as he wrote down Lucky's every movement down on a piece of paper.

"Should we follow?"

"Yes, But be discreet... We don't want him getting away..." He said, smirking a little.

Robert looked at the file of Lucky once again "Soon... I'll find out what you're up too..." He said to himself.

I was about half way down Silly Street when I saw a Resistance Ranger talking to another toon. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and looked around, then he looked toward my direction. I turned away from the ranger and just kept walking.

"What's his current location?" Robert asked via walkie-talkie.

"He's just entered the tunnel to DG!" The Ranger said while running after Lucky.

"Well follow him! We can't risk losing him!" Robert yelled back, slightly annoyed that he might lose the suspect.

The second that I made it in the Gardens, I tried to teleport to the playground, but the Porta-hole was somehow disabled and unusable. Afraid for my life I just ran as quickly as I could to the playground.

"Sir, we lost sight of him." The Resistance Captain said.

Robert took a deep breath "Alright... Send some rangers to patrol around the Gardens... We need to find him..." He said, containing his anger.

He made sure the walkie-talkie was off, slowly putting it on the table, and turning to Jerry. Then he started yelling "THOSE IDIOTS LOST HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I THOUGHT THEY WERE TRAINED PROFESSIONALS!" He ranted.

The Captain dialed to another channel and said. "Flippy, we have a toon suspected to have gone against the Anti-Cogism Act, we need any troops near DG to reinforce the tunnel to the Cog HQ, over."

As I made it to Oak Street a line of Toon Rangers and a certain amber dog wearing a trench coat and fedora were blocking most of the tunnel.

"HOLD IT!" Robert shouted, holding out his badge, "Lucky Ducky! You're under arrest for suspicion of violating the Anti-Cogism Act!" He shouted

"Robert? Whats with the get up?"

Robert gave Lucky an offended look, "This was my father's trench coat and fedora! Thank you very much!" He said in annoyance, It seems I struck a nerve there… "Anyways, You're coming with us for questioning! Just come quietly, If show any signs of resistance-" Robert went on and on, it seemed like a lecture at this point. "Like I said, come quietly and no one gets hu-" Robert was interrupted.

"Ahem, Gentlemen?" A voice from behind Robert said.

"WHO IS INTERRUPTING ME DURING MY SPEECH!?" Robert yelled, sounding like a whiny child as he turned around. A large Big Cheese was standing behind all the toons. Robert threw his head back in laughter in response to what he saw, "Okay... You think that you're strong enough to take on 10 of us!?" He boasted, smirking at the Big Cheese with confidence.

"Hmm… Maybe not, but," The Big Cheese said. " A few more of us wouldn't hurt right?" He finished snapping his fingers. More than 15 cogs flew down from the sky all wearing white striped suits.

"Crap..." Robert muttered, losing his confidence quickly.

"Lucky, I do believe it to be the time that you start running." Jack said. "Oh, and do tell the V.P. I said Hello!"

"There are too many of them, everyone fallback!" Robert exclaimed, pulling out a Porta-Hole and teleporting out. The Lower laff toons did the same. I quickly ran down the street into Sellbot HQ. As I got there it still seemed as if they were repairing all the damages the toons had done in the Operation, those savages… Anyway, I walked all the way to the workers entrance, and walked onto the elevator to Tower 5 Floor 18. I went through the whole process again warning Miss Fancy that I was seen by the Resistance.

"Oh. Really? I was found out by them a few days ago. Lucky to get out of that out alive…" She said. Then I made the climb up the spiral staircase once more…

A few days after the event on Oak Street, Robert stood in front of a map of Toontown with tacks at different locations, trying to figure out Lucky's exact movements so he can catch him, it was 12:00 AM, He was sleep deprived. "I will find you... I have too..." He said, his eyes drooping slightly, His eyes snapped open as he tried to stay awake.

Jerry knocked on the door to Roberts office and entered, spotting Robert staring at a map of Toontown, "Sir? Why are you still here?" He asked, slightly concerned for his boss.

"This case is needs to be solved... No matter what..." Robert replied, looking at Jerry, He could see the bags under Robert's eyes.

Jerry approached his boss and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sir... Please, Get some rest... You won't be able to focus if you're tired..." He stated, looking at Robert, his eyes full of concern.

Robert thought about it for a minute and sighed in defeat, "You do have a point there... Very well..." He said, rubbing his eyes a little.

Jerry simply smiled at his boss, "Thank you sir."

Robert walked over to the door about to exit, He looked back at Jerry and smiled, "Have I ever told you that you're like a brother to me?" He said as he left and closed the door. Jerry stood there in awe, He stood there for several minutes before finally leaving to go home.


	9. Chapter 9 First Day

Natural Intelligence

Chp. 9 First Day

I don't really know exactly why I had to move completely move out of Toontown… I could have just moved to the far brr-. Never mind that's a really bad idea… But I'm thankful the V.P. stood up for me getting a home in a nearby Cog City named Bolton. Better than being arrested by the resistance…

Anyway, I walked into a really bland colored apartment. The main room had a dull red couch, a coffee table a few feet away, and a small flat screen tv on the wall. The floor was white carpet, that is pretty soft for the cogs being… well... robots. Out the window I get an amazing view of the city, seeing the skyline makes we wonder why I ever thought Toontown was a nice place to live! Off in the distance of the skyline I could see a building with the sellbot symbol on it. It was actually quite beautiful.

I sat any of my things that I could replace at the nearest store, though it wasn't that much, down near the couch and walked into the bedroom. I layed on the bed and fell asleep quite quickly. I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off. I jumped up out of bed and put on my suit. I grabbed my briefcase and ran out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth and still trying to put one of my shoes on. I stopped myself at the elevator and pushed the button to call the elevator… Any day now… it's been a good 4 and a half minutes… _**Ding!**_ I swiftly walked onto the elevator which already had a few cogs on it. I've seen a few of the cogs before I moved here, most of the cogs I knew were sellbots not many of the others. I got outside and pulled out a pen, which the V.P. Said would take me to anywhere in or around Toontown, and pressed a button near the top of it. A propeller came out the top of the pen pulling me off the ground and towards Bossbot HQ. Once I got close enough to Bossbot HQ, I didn't exactly know what to think about that pen… But, went on my way. As I Approached the Office building I heard my old colleague Jeremy call my name.

"Lucky, I see that you made it to your first day of work!" He said with… 'Reassuring' smile on his face. "I am the manager of the floor you're working on, so we will be seeing each other a lot more now."

"Oh, hey Jeremy! Haven't seen you for a while! Since… I first got here I believe." I said actually surprised to see him again. I was beginning to think that he had tricked me into a bad contract and bailed… But, here he is.

"Yes indeed, it has been a while. I'm just glad too see you in ready working order! You look just as professional as any of the other cogs! And to believe you learned in only 3 weeks!" Jeremy actually seemed surprised that a toon was able to learn so quickly being so childish before coming here… But, I digress. He patted me on the back and said "Come on inside, we have a long day of work ahead…"

About 4 hours into the workday a sellbot technician walked into the office and started talking to all the higher leveled cogs soon talking to Jeremy at his desk in the back. Jeremy walked all the way around the floor just to get too my desk.

"Lucky, I just got word that the one fatal flaw of the cog goon was fixed the other morning! I know it's only your first day but, I need you to drop this off at the C.E.O's office." Wait what? Me? A toon? Going to the C.E.O… that doesn't sound like a trap at all but… orders are orders.

I grabbed my briefcase and put the file Jeremy gave me into it. On my walk to the main office, I had to see what was so special about this new design, but to my surprise the handwriting look to be by a toon because it wasn't as mechanical as a cogs… hell the whole schematic was drawn in crayon… are the cogs loosening up to the toons or is something happening under my nose...

I put the file back into the briefcase and keep walking, I pressed the button on a speaker near the entrance. *CLICK*

"Hello, and welcome to the Bossbot clubhouse how can I help you?" A receptionists answered from the inside.

"Um, I have orders from Jeremy to take this to the C.E.O. For approval…" I answered nervously.

She was silent for a minute then answered back "Alright the C.E.O is open in a few minutes, Are you okay with waiting?"

"Yes, that's fine. I can wait…" I waited for what felt like an hour but it was only just 10 minutes. The door unlocked and I was let inside of the clubhouse. This was only the second time I was in here and I didn't know my way around very well. I actually had to ask where his office was, but I eventually made it there. The C.E.O's office want that extravagant. It was just a temporary office because of the Executive Towers still being under construction.

"Yes toon? What is it you want…" The C.E.O replied seeming slightly annoyed.

"Sir, I was given the schematics of a new goon design," I grabbed the file out of the briefcase and pulled out the file. "Here." He looked over the plans for a minute or two.

"This is… actually news that I was wanting to hear for a long while now! The goons were never perfect, even the most well made ones, but now the plans are complete! Though… the formatting could have been better…" well that went better than first expected… for a second there I was wondering if it was a trap or a for real thing but I guess that clears it up. "Now, Lucky was it? Change of subject but it's needed. I still don't completely trust you, even though you have been quite helpful lately… I've been getting many reports and complaints from many sources about you, now if they are true I'll have to do what we both don't want to happen." And I thought that no one had a problem with me but I guess that's what you get for being a toon in cog's clothing. " I'll give you one more chance to work with us, anymore complaints and I'll have to fire you… Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

I got back from work that day after 4-5 more hours. I turned on the TV to see what stations the cogs had. After a while of searching for something good I finally found the Toontown news channel on the list. I was watching it for a while and for some reason I didn't see the first thing about me… I mean the whole thing happened yesterday it should be on the news right… right?


	10. Chapter 10 Back to Work

Natural Intelligence

Chp. 10 Back to Work

From V.P. SeniorVicePresidentofSales

Memo to all Cogs in affiliation with Sellbot Towers/Sellbot Enterprises. Due to a design change for the cog goons, all factories in productions with Version 2.17.3 will be now producing the New and Improved Version 3. The main Sellbot factory will be producing the first major batch of goons while the design plans are being transported to all other factories. Also, all version 2.17.3 goons must be shut down and transported to any nearby recycling center or scrapyard mainly the scrapyard west of Sellbot HQ so the parts and materials can be reused for the Version 3 . The first batch will begin production on March fifth at 1 o'clock pm.

Signed, Senior V.P. of Sales.

This was the first thing that I saw as I turned on my Laptop in my apartment. I guess I didn't see what was so special about those designs. Everything just seemed to be same besides one small change, but I guess it was something very significant for the whole cog population to be so impressed by it. I maybe needed more time to look at the plans to see the real differences. I closed my Laptop a put it into a pocket of my briefcase and made sure I had everything that I needed before heading towards Bossbot HQ. Once I made it outside I pulled out the propeller pen and started towards the HQ. As I ascended I could see the smog of the city below me, lingering above some of the buildings and the factories off in the distance producing smoke from their smoke stacks. I could hardly see the city off in the distance as I approached the HQ. I walked into my cubicle and placed down my briefcase. I pulled out my Laptop and turned it on. As I waited I pulled out my old Laff meter and inspected it. I noticed that for some reason my laff was at 32 instead of 40. I didn't know why that was, I felt fine…

"Lucky!" Jeremy said trying to get my attention. I jumped, not knowing he was there.

"AH!" It felt like I almost hit the ceiling. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that… I didn't notice you…"

"I can tell, I've been saying your name for 1 minute and 21 seconds," Wait… was he counting or does he just know? Hm… that's a bit odd… "I need you to fill out these request forms. I don't have the time to deal with them myself, I'll be back to pick them up in 1 hour." He said placing a stack of about 35 pages with each having something I have to either accept or reject. "Just accept anything that would be a good idea to change or deal with. I'll look over them swiftly after you're finished." Jeremy walked off talking to another cog that stood up and walked out to the elevator, but I went to work. I looked through the first few and rejected them, they were just simple request that the cogs could work out themselves, But the sixth sheet caught my eye before I stamped 'Reject'. 

" Request for higher up Cogs. Change the leader follower relationship with floor 2-A In building 17-41-B. The manager of this floor has been firing multiple workers for an unknown reason. Pink slips don't give a valid reason of termination. Making workers with little experience run errands for him instead of doing work for himself. Changing manager to Type 'Toxic Manager' might be required.

Given by Anonymous Micromanager Of Floor 2-A."

Floor 2-A… That's the floor I was working on, but I don't remember what the building number is though… That request had me on edge the rest of the workday, but I had to act calmer so I wouldn't draw attention. I went through the rest of the sheets but nothing caught my attention as much as the sixth sheet. I stood up and made my way to Jeremy's desk, because I was done I thought I should being the papers to him instead of waiting for him to come get them.

"Yes Lucky?" Jeremy asked as I walked into his office. "Ah, I see you completed the papers! Just set them on the corner of my desk." I placed the papers where he asked and started walking towards my cubicle. I saw a few cogs walking into another room. I did wonder what they were doing, but I went back to work. A few different emails came through, but none of them seemed important to me specifically, but I looked into them just in case.

From Sellbot Foreman SellbotFactoryForeman597

Memo to all Cogs in affiliation with Sellbot Towers/Sellbot Enterprises. We hate to inform you, but Version 3 Cog Goons production plans have seemed to somehow overload the Main Sellbot Factory Power terminal. a _**Huge**_ Overhaul of the whole factory is in order before the first batch of Version 3's can be produced. I'm terribly sorry for the hold up. Any orders of the Version 3's will be set back till march tenth or later.

Signed, Sellbot Foreman.

Oh… so something happened at the factory… Strange, I thought the factory was always prepared for any type of production. No matter how tough the project… Maybe those _**Pests,**_ the resistance, had something to do with the overload… I read the rest of the emails, but they were just spam that I really didn't need to know of.

"Lucky, It's your break." one of my co-workers said, getting my attention.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know. Um… this might be a bit awkward but... where is the break room?" I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's the only door on the right side of this floor." I said thanks and made my way over to the room. I walked inside and looked around. There were two tables in the center of the room with four chairs each. There was also a long counter, a few cabinets, a fridge, a sugar pot, which I knew pretty well, and something that was boiling in a machine with some sort of cream beside it. Jeremy walked up to me.

"This is your first time in a break room, hm?"

"Yeah, it is actually. I just have a few questions."

"Yes? What are they?" Jeremy said looking as if he already knew the questions I was going to ask him.

"If cogs can't stand things like gags, how would you stomach something like sugar?" Jeremy thought for a bit than gave his answer.

"Well, sugar isn't completely the reason cogs can't stand gags. It's for another reason. Sugar is fine up till a certain point, then it's dangerous."

"Alright, that makes sense… How about that?" I asked while pointing towards the machine boiling a black liquid.

"That's the coffee machine, I don't expect you to know what coffee is. Toons don't need anything of the sort. Most toons have too much energy, and that is exactly what coffee gives you." Jeremy said trying his best to not offend me due to me being a toon. As I changed my view from him to the rest of the room, I could tell that some cogs were still confused on why I was working there, but they still didn't act hostile… maybe it's that contract I signed… I grabbed a cup from nearby the Coffee Machine. I poured the smoldering hot liquid into the cup and let it cool just slightly. The coffee was almost as black as oil, but I took a sip of the coffee. It was such a bitter taste I couldn't keep it in my mouth for very long. I swallowed the coffee and tried not to do anything out of hand.

"Lucky? You drink coffee black? Here, I can tell you need it." Jeremy gave me one packet of sugar and some cream. I pour both of them into the coffee and steered it till they looked mixed. I took a sip of it this time, It wasn't as bad as the first time. It actually was pretty good. Just sweet enough for me to, somehow, remove the bitterness but not sweet enough to be deadly to the cogs, but it was just right for me. "Was that any better?" Jeremy said trying to be polite.

"Yeah, much better than the first."

"Well that's great. I hardly know many cog that like their coffee black. It would be strange to see a toon who likes black coffee." Jeremy said and walked out to his office with his hands behind his back. Before I left to get back to work I saw a Micromanager that walked out of the break room with a semi-upset face, and that reminded me of the form I saw earlier… I wonder if she was the one who submitted that… But… why would it go to Jeremy if it was about him? Honestly, I have no clue, but I still have a few hours left of work. I need to get started again. The rest of the work day I was left alone in my cubicle with a few emails coming in about updates on the factory and other memos. Alongside that I didn't have any work that had to be done, So I found something extra to keep me occupied while I was still at work. I turned in the last few files I had completed as I was leaving the office. I pulled out my pen for the second time today and made my way back to Bolton.

I walked into the lobby of the apartments, I almost forgot how wonderful the architecture is in these buildings. The floor was made out of what seemed to be polished marble tiles that reflected light just a bit. The walls were a dark oak wood paneling, and a few places with an almost white color paint. Two paths made up of a different color of marble led to the elevators. In this hallway there were 2 elevators that go up to the other floors. I pressed the button to call the elevator and waited only a few seconds for the elevator to arrive. I stepped on and waited to see if anyone else was getting on. The door closed and no one was there, so I pressed the button to my floor. Once inside my apartment I opened my laptop to see if there was any news I should be aware of.

From V.P. SeniorVicePresidentofSales

Notice to all residents of Lugnut Apartments, Tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp a new employee will be arriving. Do not be alarmed of their presence. I, The Senior Vice President of Sales, have hired them due to the design changes they have made to the Cog Goons. If anyone has a problem with their arrival, take that up to me, not any other administrative body.

Signed, Senior V.P. of Sales

I guess the toon that made the new designs will be staying here, or is it something else? Either way, I would like to meet them in person! Its nice to meet more toons in a place with nothing but cogs. Not that I don't trust cogs, I do, but it's nice to see a more… friendly face, once in awhile. I shut my laptop and turned on the TV to the toon news station again… Nothing… Have they still not reported about that detectives run in with me? What could they be doing… what else is the toon council hiding?...


	11. Chapter 11 Wildspeed

Natural Intelligence

Chp. 11 Wild Speed

I woke up the next morning to the rude awakening of the alarm clock which I turned off quickly. I walked into the main room of my apartment and looked out the window. Outside I could see the beautiful pink and orange of the sunrise, and a window cleaner awkwardly cleaning my window at 7:50 in the morning. I walked back into my bedroom, and I finished getting dressed in my suit, and grabbed my laptop to check if there has been any news on the factory. Unfortunately, there wasn't a single update on the factory, but I did remember the arrival of the toon this morning. I looked down at the clock on my laptop to see that it was 8:03 AM. I walked out into the hallway towards the elevator before seeing a Mingler and a Toon walking towards them as well.

"Why Hello! My name is Lucky, Nice to meet you two!" I said reaching out my hand for a handshake. I looked down at my suit for a brief moment and could see that the toon was looking at my suit a little bit strangely. "Oh Yes. My suit might be a bit misleading, The C.E.O. didn't have the time to move me into a city near the Bossbot HQ because of how busy he is." I said waiting for a response.

"Well hello Lucky," She replied shaking my hand, "my name is Miss Bubbles, and this is Jessica," Jessica also shook my hand, saying "interesting, I didn't know a toon was working for the bossbots, I just thought it was us sellbots hiring the toons."

"Hello, to the both of you," I said looking at Miss Bubbles then turning to Jessica "I've been working for the Bossbots for about a month now. Why, I don't exactly know, I was just hired, If that answers any of your questions." Miss Bubbles seemed a bit confused about my answer, but before she could say anything the mingler spoke up.

"What do you mean that you don't know why you were hired, you must have done something to get yourself a job. We don't just hire toons off the streets" She asked a perfectly legitimate question, I had to think of an answer, The only one I could think of.

"Well, To be honest I never read the contract I signed, I was rushed through the process so fast I wasn't able to read it before they took it and left to file it I presume." I said knowing the outcome might be bad.

"You didn't read your contract!" The Toon replied. "Oh Lucky, I've got a bad feeling about this" "I agree with her," Jessica added, "I've learned a lot from working here in sellbot hq, and one the most important things is read your contracts. I would ask to look over it, to see what you've gotten yourself into. Since you already signed it however, there's nothing you can do about it, but it would be good to be educated on the terms of your contract."

I really didn't know what to say, and I don't know who to ask. If I asked Jeremy he would just avoid the question, and I doubt that I could ever find the Headhunter that made the contract. If I asked the C.E.O…. He probably wouldn't respond within the year… Boy do I know what I'm doing… "I don't know who to ask about it," I said "And if I asked the C.E.O. he probably wouldn't respond for… well… awhile."

"I would ask your supervisor," she replied, "although it's not a guaranteed that you'll get to see it, it's worth a shot." Jessica said. I might have to ask Jeremy, I mean it's my best shot to see the terms of the contract.

"I'll ask him when I get to work today. I guess I really messed up back then, but hopefully I didn't do anything I will regret soon." I said looking down at my watch to see the time. It was 8:13, about twelve minutes till I had to get to work. "Well, I better get going. I have a project I have to get done by today. Oh, before I go, Miss Bubbles where in Sellbot HQ do you work?"

"Oh I work in the underworks," She replied, "it's where they do the repairs. Where in bossbot hq do you work?"

"I work in one of the many offices in the HQ. Building 17-41-B if I'm correct." I replied.

"Interesting," she replied, "Well it's been nice meeting you Lucky, though I would watch your back if I was you. The toon council will probably be doing all they can trying to arrest you."

"Oh, boy do I know it. I've almost been arrested by a Detective earlier this month." I said walking over to the elevators.

"My parents just found out about you two so I would watch out for them especially." She Said "Boy if it got out that I was working for the cogs it would absolutely ruin them." Just then Jessica pressed the down arrow on the elevator.

"Wait, us two? are you talking about Miss Fancy?" I said

"that's the one," she replied, "why, is there any more toons working here I should know about?"

"and probably all the toons there ever will be," said Jessica, "but I could be wrong. After all, no one could have predicted that any toons would be working for us"

"You have a point, I was surprised when I got hired." I said making sure I had everything before I left the building.

"Same here," She replied, as we approached the exit, "Well it's been nice talking to you. Its reassuring to know that there's another toon that I can talk to here."

"I can say the same, hopefully your first day isn't that bad." I said pulling out the propeller pen.

"Thanks for the encouragement," I replied, "good luck with your contract today, i hope you'll get to see it."

"Thanks, and good luck!" I said as the pen activated


	12. Chapter 12 Sellbot Shutdown

Robert was sitting at his desk, looking over the blueprints that they had recovered from the attack on the Sellbot Factory.

"This isn't good..." Robert said, a look of slight fear appearing on his face.

"S-Sir? What's wrong?" Jerry asked in concern.

"These blueprints... It seems the cogs have fixed the weak spot on the goons..." Robert replied, putting the blueprints down on his desk. "This will make it nearly impossible to infiltrate the factories..." He added.

"What should we do Sir?" Jerry asked, a worried expression on his face.

"...I'll tell my father about this, He can let the rest of the council know." Robert replied as he picked up a phone and called his father.

"...Dad? Its me." He said, his expression turning serious.

"I've figured what the blueprints are for," Robert stated, "It turns out, the cogs fixed the weak spot on the goons, This means it'll be nearly impossible to infiltrate the factories." He explained.

Roberts eyes lit up a little while he talked with his father.

"Thanks Dad, Bye..." He said as he hung up and sat back at his desk, smiling a little.

"...What did he say?" Jerry asked, curious about what Roberts father said.

"He said he is going to let the rest of the toon council know." Robert replied, "...He also told me that I did a good job... That he was proud of me." He added.

Robert couldn't stop smiling after hearing his father say that he was proud of him.

He then cleared his throat, quickly regaining his composure, "Anyways, Father wants me to lead an attack on the factory to try and stop the goons from being made." Robert explained to his assistant, his personality quickly becoming more formal.

"Since I'll be leading the attack, I need you to keep an eye on the office, if that's alright with you?" He asked, looking at his assistant.

Jerry saluted, "You can count on me boss!" He exclaimed.

Robert's expression changed to a slightly worried one, "Also... I have a... Favor to ask of you." He began.

"What is it boss?" Jerry asked in slight worry.

"...Please... Watch my daughter, Keep her safe..." Robert said, looking extremely worried.

Jerry simply nodded, "Sure thing..." He said, frowning a little at seeing his boss so worried, "But... Why? I doubt a cog would go and kidnap her." He couldn't help but ask.

"It's not the cogs I'm worried about..." Robert replied, looking out the window in worry.

"W-What do you mean?" Jerry asked in slight fear and confusion.

"This place is going to chaos... If we have toons crazy enough to leave the city and work for the cogs, we'll have someone crazy enough to break into a house..."

Robert sighed, "...Or murder someone..." He added.

"M-Murder!?" Jerry exclaimed in shock, gulping slightly at the thought of a toon being murdered.

Robert simply nodded, standing up from his desk, "Now, I need to go get ready for the attack." He said, walking from his desk and putting on his trench coat and fedora.

"I'll see you soon." He said, walking to the door to his office and opening it.

"Be careful." Jerry said, clearly concerned for his boss. Robert turned to him and nodded, before finally leaving his office.

Robert was standing at a table with several other resistance rangers, his father was by his side, and the Wildspeed's were on his other side.

"We'll split into two groups, My group will take the front entrance, The Wildspeeds group will take the side, We need to stop the new goons from being made." Robert explained the plan, pointing at the floor plans they had recovered from a factory.

His father, an older looking amber dog, Who many refer to as Ace, Spoke up, "Failure is not an option, We must succeed, Otherwise it'll be next to impossible to infiltrate the cog HQs." He stated.

"And it would be next to impossible to battle the CFO," Nick added, "As we use the goons to stun and damage him."

"If we can't stun him, then going in would be a suicide mission," Julia said, "and this would only make the cashbots stronger."

"But be warned, Some of you may not return.. " Ace added. Robert nodded in response to this, "Even if that happens, I need every one of you to give it your all!" Robert said, trying to motivate all the toons.

"That's right!" Nick replied, "The fate of toontown could very well rest on our shoulders so we have to make sure this is a success!"

"We will fight to the very end!" Robert exclaimed. All the rangers cheered at his brief motivational speech, causing him to smile.

"Now I hate to be the Debbie downer, but Ace does have a point, some of you may not return," Julia said, "whether it means you've been kidnapped by the cogs or worse, killed. So if you would like to contact any friends or family before we get started I would do so now."

At those words a majority of the toons left the room, Nick and Julia included, and the only ones left in the room were Robert and Ace.

"Robert...?" Ace called out, causing Robert to turn towards his father.

"Yeah Dad?" Robert asked. Ace put a hand on Roberts shoulder, "If anything happens to you... I just wanted to tell you, I've never been prouder of you, You've grown up into a fine detective... I love you son." He said, slight. worry in his eyes.

"I love you too Dad..." Robert replied, giving his father a hug.

"If your mother was still here, I'm sure she would be proud too..." Ace added, smiling proudly at his son.

"I miss her so much..." Robert replied, frowning as he hugged his father tighter.

"I know... I do too..." Ace said, rubbing his sons back a little.

Robert was standing outside the entrance to the factory grounds with his group.

"Ready everyone?" He asked, looking at the entrance, determination in his eyes.

"Ready!" they cheered in response

"This isn't going to be your typical factory run," Nick added, "We're here because the future of toontown is at stake, not because you need merits for your sellbot suit."

"That's right, The outcome of this mission will determine the fate of Toontown..." Robert added.

"Alright everyone, Let's go." He said as he began leading everyone in.

When they entered, Robert lead his group to the front entrance, While Nick and Julia lead their group to the side entrance.

"There's no turning back now..." Robert said, walking into the elevator with his group, the doors closed and their mission had finally begun.

Once the elevator had finally arrived at its destination, the doors opened, revealing the dull gray walls of the factory. As the toons stepped out of the factory, Robert noticed that they were looking quite nervous at what they were about to do. So he decided to give them an impromptu speech to get them ready for the mission "My fellow toons, a day may come when the courage of toons fail, a day when we forsake our friends and give up this never ending battle against the cogs, but it is not this day! Stand my fellow toons, in the name of Slappy Quackintosh!"

The toons looked less nervous and more motivated to carry this mission out now, "However, You must stay alert, and do not let your guard down... Who knows what might happen..." Robert said.

"What we're gonna do is make it so that cogs can't work here... Which means use as many gags as possible to destroy this place!" He exclaimed, smirking a little.

"Why do we need to do that?" One of the toons asked. Robert replied, "Simple... By wrecking the factory, the cogs won't be able to work here, thus the production for the goons will come to a halt, and just incase, I have the original blueprints for the goons that I'm going to swap with the new ones." Robert explained, holding the original blueprints.

He pulled out a walkie talkie and started speaking to the Wildspeeds group.

"Remember guys! Cover the entire factory in pie! Don't leave anything unpied!" Robert exclaimed.

Two of the toons took out wedding cakes and threw them at the factories many machines. "That's the spirit!," Robert said, grabbing one himself and throwing it in the same direction.

He ran to one of the machines and swapped the blueprints, then he grabbed some birthday cakes and threw them at the walls and floors, "Keep it up!"

Soon the walls and floors were covered in birthday cake, , cream pies, and all other types of pie.

Robert then had an idea, "Everyone! take out a fog horn!" He exclaimed, pulling out a fog horn sound gag.

He then once again talked over walkie talkie, "Julia! Nick! I need you guys to get all the toons to use a fog horn simultaneously, if I'm right, with that much sound, it'll overload all the machines!" He explained.

"Roger that," said Nick from the walkie talkie, "You give us the signal."

"Okay, 3...2...1... NOW!" Robert gave the signal as all the toons simultaneously blew their fog horns, all the machines started overloading, shooting small sparks of electricity, Some toons were a little worried that the factory would actually come down.

Soon everyone stopped blowing their fog horns, Robert looked at the machines and saw that they were overloaded, But they were also shaking intensely, Roberts instincts kicked in and he yelled at the top of his lungs, "EVERYONE GET OUT, IT LOOKS LIKE THE MACHINES ARE GONNA BLOW!"

All the toons wasted no time and started running out, they all made it out just in time to hear a loud KABOOM!

Robert was gasping for air, "Is... Everyone alright?" He asked, coughing and wheezing a little.

"Well we definitely went out with a bang.", Nick said. "Yes we most certainly did,, Julia replied, now is everyone okay?"

Robert looked at all the toons, several of them were injured from the blast, But from what he could tell, there were no casualties.

After catching his breath, he triumphantly threw his fist into the air and exclaimed, "WE DID IT!" All the toons cheered to this.

"Let's get out of here now, The atmosphere here is beginning to be too much for me." Robert added as all the toons started leaving, many of them helped any injured toons walk out.

Many toons were injured, But they all left smiling, knowing that their mission was a success.

As everyone left the cogs were already rushing to the factory to see what was going on. By the time all the toons left, Sellbot HQ was already on high alert.

After leaving Sellbot HQ, Robert started walking back to his office after saying goodbye to the Wildspeeds, As he walked away from the group he heard some toons praising him for his leadership skills.

As he entered his office he saw Jerry organizing some drawers, Roberts daughter, Tulip was standing next to Jerry helping him sort as well.

"I'm back." Robert said, catching Jerry's and Tulips attention.

Jerry jumps up almost throwing files everywhere around the room "How did it go?! What Happened?!" He asked really curious about how the raid went.

"I guess you could say it went well, the factory will be shut down for some time." robert said looking a bit smug.

Tulip gasped and ran over to Robert, hugging him "Daddy! You're back!" She exclaimed in happiness. Robert chuckled and picked Tulip up and held her in his arms, "How's my little princess doing?" He asked, giving Tulip a kiss on the forehead, She giggled, "I'm good! Mr. Jerry was here with me too! He let me help clean your office!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Robert chuckled, "That's good to hear… Anyway Jerry can you lock up for me?"

"Sure thing!" Jerry said grabbing his keys nearby.

"Great, I'll see ya later Jerry." Robert said, putting Tulip down and taking her hand, before walking out.


End file.
